Most of the mixed drinks require the inherent use of a shaker to properly make them. People maybe seen at home or commercial places using shakers to prepare such drinks. Conventional shakers generally comprises two container, such that one container covers the hollow space of the other container thereby creating an arrangement that may be used for making shake drink. Usually the hollow space between the two containers receives liquids and/or solids, such as ice, fruit, herb, and the like, to be mixed. After shaking the drink material inside the shaker, the drink needs to be strained out generally with the help of separate strainer which may be time consuming and inefficient at times. There are some shakers available with strainer or filter arrangement which may be selectively closed during mixing and opened upon the completion of mixing to permit the mixed drink to be poured from the container, without spilling the ingredients intended to remain back in the container. But such types of strainers are complex, expensive and need efficient hands to operate. Attempts have been made to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,429 discloses a mixing and drinking beaker with an adhesive, closing and sealing system between the cover and the beaker and with a chamber in the cover consisting of an outer cover and an inner cover therein after the adhesive and sealing system. The inner cover can be released from its seat without releasing the joint between the cover and the beaker without the need for any additional mechanism simply by the yielding of sealing seat of the material surrounding the inner cover by pressure from outside axially to the outer cover on the handle and/or the surrounding area of the outer cover. In addition, the adhesive bond between the cover and the beaker can be changed to a positive bond by a shrink strip. The above approach is limited to shaking and cannot perform the function of filtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,165 discloses a cocktail shaker which has a head adapted for releasably sealing an insulated container, having at least one plastic wall, where the container may be used as a drinking vessel. The cocktail shaker head has a metal selectively closeable strainer or filter portion and an integral reinforcement body portion carrying a flexible sealing gasket which has multiple ribs for releasably sealing the shaker top onto the container. The container has double insulating walls including a standoff within the walls spacing the walls apart, and a smooth metallic lip seal joining the walls together to create a smooth lip on the container, and which is adapted to receive the shaker top sealing gasket. The plastic and metal portions of the shaker head and container have shoulder stepped connections for securing the respective plastic and metal parts together. The cocktail shaker of the above approach is complex, expensive and will need good maintenance.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a multipurpose drink dispenser capable of enabling shaking and straining of flowable materials in an easy, quick, inexpensive, and efficient manner at home as well as in commercial places.